Sex and Roses
by kinneyddicted
Summary: NC-17 Puckurt one shot. Puck won a bet and successfully got into Kurt's pants. A what should be a one thing became a lot more. Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: Before I write more angst on my WIPs, here's another Puckurt one shot for all of you who've been supporting my other works. I don't know what made me write this, just found myself doing so. If there's a similar work out there, I didn't intend to copy from such.**

**Warning: Mature content. Need I say more? If you can't stand two boys going at it, what in Sam's hell are you doing here?**

**Summary: Puck had successfully got into Kurt Hummel's pants and won his bet with the other McKinley jocks. Kurt was aware of said bet but he just let it happened. After all, it was Noah Puckerman, the guy he's been in love with for the longest time. And who would have thought that that one night of meaningless sex turned into a series of sex marathon? Read on if you like.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p><strong>***kurt***<strong>

Kurt gripped hard on the headboard as Puck pounded on him from behind. His leaking cock was left forgotten but the continuous bumping of Puck's cock on his prostate was more than enough. Tonight was the third night in a row that he was in this position, the first one being the culmination night of Puck winning that stupid bet with his McKinley football teammates. Kurt was aware of it because he happened to pass by the locker room and heard the whole bet thing. He let Noah Puckerman "woo" him and eventually got in his pants. He knew it was the craziest thing he had done in a long time but that was only the time he could pretend that Puck had actual real feelings on him. It was pathetic but who could blame him? Being together like this with Puck made him feel like he was loved and cherished. Their situation was messed up but he didn't want to dwell on it like a drama queen. Especially now that all he could think about was the delicious sensation of having Noah Puckerman inside him, fucking the senses out of him.

"Why do you have to feel so damn good Hummel?" Puck asked huskily as he licked the shell of his left ear. Kurt shivered in delight upon hearing that praise from the hot jock who was currently gripping hard on his hips as he thrust in and out of him. Without warning, Puck reached out under and enveloped Kurt's neglected member in his calloused hand. Kurt let out a long moan when said hand made contact on him. The rough skin of Puck's palm helped to heighten the sensation he was currently feeling. Puck jerked him off and after few pulls, he came hard on Puck's hand as his vision blurred with his orgasm. Soon after, Puck followed, biting hard on his left shoulder. They both collapsed on Kurt's bed and Puck quickly pulled out to avoid crushing him with his weight.

Kurt stayed in his position because he already knew what would happen next. He closed his eyes and just savored the warm feeling Puck had given him.

Two minutes had passed and he heard the slamming of his bedroom door.

Puck was already gone.

*****kurt*****

"How long have you been seeing him now?" Mercedes asked as she put down her tray on their usual spot in the cafeteria.

Kurt sighed deeply as he opened the top of his yogurt. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his best friend because Mercedes was definitely against his pseudo relationship with the resident badass. "It's been a week now." He replied in a low tone. He prayed that Mercedes would just drop the subject.

"You know how I feel about your relationship with Puck." Mercedes said as she made air quotes when she said the word relationship. "And I don't want you to get hurt in the end. He's straight and would stay that way. You know that you are more than just a booty call Kurt."

Kurt winced at Mercedes's choice of words but he couldn't exactly blame her for thinking that way. Being with Puck was his choice and he was happy about it. Puck was not exactly a total jerk. He was gentle with him all the time. "Cedes, please let's just eat and not talk about him okay?" He pleaded.

Mercedes looked at him meaningfully and shook her head. "You're fabulous Kurt. You deserved a lot better."

Kurt gave her a small smile.

He knew that he deserved a lot better but somehow, one Noah Puckerman would be enough.

*****puck*****

**Hey, how are you? – Puck**

Puck stared at his phone while he contemplated hard if he would send the text message to Kurt.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. It was just a text message. He was about to press send when the door to the locker room burst open as his teammates stumbled in. He quickly stashed his phone under his duffle bag like he was caught doing a bad thing.

"Puckerman, how's it going with Hummel?" Carl Jones, their half back, mused as he opened his locker. "Bought him roses yet?" He added with a guffaw as he high fived one of the jocks near him.

Puck snorted. His business with Kurt was none of their concern. He flicked his towel over his shoulder and ignored the half back.

"C'mon dude, everybody knows that you fucked the queer more than once." Jones said. Puck huffed, Well, it was kind of his fault because he had bragged about it in the locker room last Wednesday. Who could blame him? He was a guy for fuck's sake but he was regretting it now. He should have kept his mouth shut. Now, his teammates were making a big deal out of it. "Well Puckerman, congratulations. Aside from winning a thousand bucks, you earned yourself a fuck buddy." He added as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Puck had the sudden urge to punch Jones on his rather large mouth but he kept his calm.

"Just don't fall in love with the homo okay?" Jones said over his shoulder as he disappeared in one of the shower stalls.

Puck let out a snort. Fall in love with Kurt Hummel? _Unlikely. _He thought as he pulled his mobile phone from under the bag and deleted the unsent message.

*****kurt*****

"Puck more please." He sobbed underneath the jock as Puck raised his left leg as he slammed his cock in and out of his hole. The angle made the head of Puck's cock smashed on his sweet spot over and over again, making him see stars under his eyelids. He dug his fingernails on Puck's shoulders as Puck thrust hard in him. The slapping of skin on skin filled his basement room and the grunts Puck was making was becoming louder and louder every minute. He was thankful that his basement room was soundproof or else, his dad and stepmom Carole would definitely hear them. "Deeper Puck, harder." He moaned in pleasure.

Puck did what he was told as he pushed to the hilt in a brutal manner as he leaned down on Kurt, trapping Kurt's cock between them. Kurt sobbed loudly as his dick rubbed against Puck's abdominal muscles.

Puck sucked hard on his neck and Kurt was sure Puck would leave a mark there but he didn't care. He then wrapped his arms around Puck's broad shoulder as Puck pumped in and out. After half a dozen thrust, they both came simultaneously with Puck's name on his lips while Puck stifled his grunts against the crook of his neck. Puck stayed in his position for a few seconds then pulled out of him without a word.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Kurt asked as he watched Puck took off the condom, tied it and threw it inside his bedside trashcan. Kurt hid the disappointment on his face as Puck shook his head. "Of course, I shouldn't have asked." He said, his voice sounding a bit whiny and he hated it.

Puck smirked at him. "Are you having those PMS shit or something?" He asked as he pulled his black wife beater over his head.

Kurt shook his head as he forced a smile at Puck's direction who just raised an eyebrow at him in return. After Puck was fully clothed, he said his goodbye and left.

Kurt's eyes stung. No he wouldn't cry. This was his choice. He chose to have meaningless sex with Puck. He shouldn't read too much from it. He should stop dreaming that Puck might suddenly decide to be with him for real. He knew that for Puck, he was just a hole for his cock, or worse yet, he was just a booty call like what Mercedes had put it.

Then just like that, something dawned on him. Puck never kissed him whenever they had sex. He had heard about that reputation from among the many girls Puck had slept with. Puck never kissed while having sex on someone he didn't have a relationship with.

Kurt felt his throat constricted. He was just one of those many girls. Maybe it was time to stop this craziness.

*****puck*****

Puck's blood boiled as his eyes landed on Sam Evans who was clearly flirting with Kurt. His Kurt. Okay, fuck. Where did that come from?

"Hey Evans, coach wants to see you." He said as he stepped between the couple. Sam looked surprise and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So Kurt, I'll pick you up by seven." Sam said, completely ignoring him. Pick up Kurt by seven? No fucking way that would happen.

"Go now Evans or you'll be water boy for a week." Puck growled at him. Sam just clapped him on the shoulder as he jogged away from them.

"What was that?" Puck asked nonchalantly. He didn't want to give the impression that he cared or anything because that was so not the case.

Puck watched as Kurt closed his locker. "He asked me to have dinner with him." Kurt answered shyly. "You don't mind right?"

Puck bit his lower lip hard. "Of course I don't mind. You can go out with whoever you want." He said but somewhat, he was not too excited about that prospect of seeing Kurt Hummel dating someone else.

Kurt gave him a small smile as he excused himself to go to his next class.

Kurt never heard him kicking one of the lockers in frustration.

And nobody questioned him when he gave a particularly hard body check on Azimio later that day during their practice. His teammates knew that he was in a sour mood.

Fuck Evans and his dinner plan.

*****kurt*****

"I thought you're going out with that mohawked kid?" His dad asked him as stepped in their living room.

Kurt sighed deeply. He hated lying to his dad about Puck. But then, how could he explain Puck's appearance every other night to have their usual fuck fest? So he made a story of dating Puck for the sake of his father's peace of mind. Little did his dad know that his baby boy was no longer a baby.

"It's just a friendly date with Sam dad." He explained as he adjusted his white silk shirt.

"Isn't that cheating?" His dad asked as he changed the channel to his favorite TV show.

Kurt chuckled softly. His dad was really clueless when it came to things like this. He was about to open his mouth to explain but the ringing of the doorbell interrupted him. "Sam's here."

Kurt put a smile on his face before he opened the door. A huge bouquet of red roses greeted him. "Sam you don't have to bring me that." He said with laughter in his voice.

"They're beautiful and so are you." Kurt giggled at the cheesiness as he took the flowers and almost dropped it when he saw the one behind the huge bouquet.

It was Noah Puckerman wearing a sexy grin and an even sexier ensemble. Kurt's knees weakened at the sight.

*****puck*****

_He kicked hard on one of the lockers in frustration. The sound it created reverberated in the almost empty hallway. Fuck it. The idea of Sam having dinner with Kurt clenched his heart in a way that he had never felt before. Goddamn it. He was not jealous. No freaking way._

"_Destroying school properties is really your thing huh?" Mercedes asked, appearing out of nowhere. He stared at her in disbelief. "You know what Puckerman, if you really like my best friend, go for him. He's not going to wait for you forever to come to your senses." The black diva added. "Be a man and go for Kurt or you'll regret it." She said finally as she turned around and walked away._

Puck smiled to himself as he remembered that conversation with Aretha a while ago. He couldn't have done it without her so he quickly rounded on Sam and threatened him with bodily harm as he told him to stay the fuck away from Kurt Hummel.

After that very expensive dinner at Le Soufflé in Westerville (damn, he's going to have to live with apples for a week but it was so worth it from the look of happiness on Kurt's face), they were now standing at the middle of Kurt's basement room as he peeled the brunette's clothes one by one. ("I thought you're with that Sam kid?" His father asked when he saw Puck before the dinner. Puck just smirked as Kurt explained that Sam backed off the last minute.)

"Have I told you that you have the softest skin in the world?" Puck asked as he kissed the exposed skin. His tongue flicked on Kurt's pink nipples which elicited a sexy moan from the smaller teen. The moan went straight to his cock. He was not really a huge fan of foreplay so he quickly took off his shirt and jeans, releasing his rock hard cock as he walked to Kurt's bed and pulled him down with him.

"Ride me." He whispered in Kurt's ear as he bit on his earlobe.

*****kurt*****

Eating with Puck and having actual conversations with him were the highlights of Kurt's night. He was surprised when it was Puck who showed up at his door and not Sam. He didn't ask any explanation from Puck, scared that if he did, it would ruin the moment he had been dreaming for a long time. After the very delicious dinner, they were back again on Puck's favorite pastime. Kurt was kind of disappointed because he was hoping that Puck would ask him to watch a movie or something. But then, what would be a better way to end the night than to have sex with the jock.

"Ride me." Puck whispered sexily in his ear. He nodded his head and let out a soft cry when he felt Puck's finger rubbed his hole and pressed on it gently. Then Puck inserted a finger as he parted his lips with a gasp. Puck added another one as he prepared him gently.

Kurt grabbed the condom from his night stand and tore it open with his teeth then rolled it on Puck's cock. The action elicited a grunt from Puck. Kurt then grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his palm and coated Puck's member thoroughly then he rose to his knees and lined his hole on the head of Puck's cock and sunk slowly. As soon as he was fully seated, Puck grasped either side of his hips as he lifted him on his cock. Kurt followed the action as he bounced up and down on Puck's cock.

"Fuck Kurt, you're fucking killing me." Puck said with a grunt as he thrust upward, meeting his bounce.

"Ohhh Puck there." Kurt moaned as Puck hit the spot in him. With a swift move, Puck reversed their position as he continued to slam in and out of him.

Then Kurt's eyes went wide as Puck smashed his lips on him and kissed him hard. Kurt's heart thundered inside his chest as Puck sucked his lower lip enthusiastically. Oh god. It was happening. Puck was kissing him. He wouldn't do that if. He didn't dare to think about it.

"Jesus, you taste like vanilla Hummel. I can get used to that." Puck said, panting on his lips as he thrust in gently. Puck slipped a hand between them and pumped his cock and that just did it for him, He came hard as he bite on Puck's lower lip. Puck came soon after as he kissed him hard while he rode his orgasm. Puck made one last lick on his lips as he pulled out gently.

"You kissed me. You never did that before." Kurt blurted out all of sudden. He didn't want to ruin the perfect moment but he had to ask.

Puck looked at him a grinned lazily. "Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend?"

"Bo-boyfriend?" Kurt stammered, lost for words. He and Noah Puckerman, boyfriends?

"If you want to because I definitely would want to. I mean I was jealous when I heard Sam asking you out. I mean c'mon, he can't compete with my hotness." Puck said like it was just a natural thing. Kurt smiled inwardly. "Oh fuck, did I just admit I was jealous? That was so not badass."

Kurt laughed heartily. Of course he wanted to be with Puck. It was the reason why he agreed with the bet in the first place.

"I'll take you anytime." Kurt said as he leaned to kiss Puck. They shared a long passionate kiss while Puck kneaded on his bare ass.

They broke the kiss for the much needed air. Kurt licked his lips as he stared at Puck adoringly. Puck quirked an eyebrow and Kurt giggled softly at Puck's reaction. Then Puck slowly traced the contour of his swollen lips.

"You're beautiful Kurt Hummel and you're mine." He said softly and Kurt's stomach was filled with frenzied butterflies.

Kurt buried his face on Puck's muscular chest as they hugged each other to sleep.

This time, there was no slamming of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't explain the bet that much because it was kind of self explanatory. I hope you like this one. Wrote this in less than three hours. All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
